Zippers
by Mossadartninja
Summary: This popped into my head after watching the sneak peek to canary and the interview (spoilers to both)


2-5

"Were you actually talking to someone on the phone?" Tony asked during the drive back to the navy base.

"Yeah, I was talking to Abby," answered Ziva, adjusting her skirt yet again.

"Would you just sit still, you look fine."

"I know, but this outfit is very uncomfortable. I do not know how people walk in these shoes."

"I bet you I can, it doesn't seem that hard."

"You're on," Ziva laughed and slipped her feet into her normal boots, which looked funny with the rest of her outfit, but she didn't seem to care. Tony parked the car and they climb out, walking together to the building. They entered the empty bullpen and dropped their bags behind their desks.

"I am going to go change," Ziva announced, grabbing the clothes she had been wearing earlier off her desk. "If you wan to try the shoes on, why don't you come."

"I can just try them on here," Tony shrugged.

"Okay, if you want the rest of the office to see you," Ziva smiled and walked towards the locker rooms, dangling the heels over her shoulder.

"Point taken," Tony called chasing after her.

"Here you go," Ziva handed him the heels then pushed open the door to the women's locker room. Tony followed her in with out thinking twice about what he was doing. He sat down on the bench and pulled off his own shoes, then attempted to pull the other ones on. Ziva rested her back against the wall, smiling as Tony struggled to pull the heels on.

"They're a little small," he said, planting his feet on the floor. Ziva moved forward and offered a hand to help him stand.

"No, I got this," he pushed her hand away and stood up shakily. "This isn't so hard, I don't know why you complain so much."

"Walk." He smiled and tried to take a step forwards. Instead he lost his balance and fell onto Ziva, who in turn fell to the floor with Tony on top of her.

"Hey, what do ya know, I'm finally on top," he laughed. She playfully hit his chest, but she was also smiling. He kicked the heels off, before he stood and helped Ziva up too.

"I told you it was hard. I have to change now."

"I'll be in the office."

"You can wait, I will only be a second." She walked behind one of the large pillars to change.

"Tony?" she said after a moment.

"Yeah?" he called, wondering what she wanted.

"Can you help me, the zipper on my jacket is stuck."

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, Tony," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He walked around the pillar to see her struggling with her jacket. She had already changed her pants. She turned as he approached and gave the zipper a tug, as if to prove that it really was stuck. It was just below her collar bone and Tony was wondering if she had gotten it stuck on purpose, it seemed like something she would do to torture him. He moved closer and grabbed the zipper, trying to figure out where it had gotten caught on the leathery fabric of the jacket.

"Got it," he said giving it one final tug, which was harder then he meant to because he unzipped the jacket almost all the way, reveling that Ziva wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, just a black lacy bra.

"Thank you, Tony." She finished unzipping it and pulled it from her slender shoulders. Tony stood there staring at his half naked partner.

"Tony you are staring," Ziva said, but made no move to cover herself. She moved closer to him and closed his mouth with her finger. "What are you thinking, Tony?"

"That…that," he stuttered. It was taking all his will power not to reach out and touch her smooth skin right now. "That you _are_ worth dying over," he finally managed to say. It wasn't what Ziva had expected him to say, and he could tell from the somewhat shocked expression on her face.

"You've always been worth dying over." His fingertips brushed the bare skin on her waist and she shivered. She looked up at his face; she could feel herself blushing now. Their eyes locked and Ziva could feel her heart beat quicken as Tony's hands rested on her hips. He gently pulled her closer and his nose brushed hers. She couldn't stand it anymore, she grabbed Tony tie and pulled him into her, their lips crashing into each other's. She didn't wait for his permission; she just bit his lower lip making his open his mouth in shock. He moaned and gripped her tighter as her tongue quickly found it's way into his mouth. She groaned when he broke the kiss and tried to pull him back in.

"Gibbs is going to start wondering where we are," he whispered, stroking her cheek lightly.

"I do not care," she said and attacked him with her lips again. He reluctantly pushed her away.

"We can continue this later." She looked unhappy but agreed. She finished getting dressed and followed Tony out of the locker room.

"Where were you two?" McGee asked when they walked into the bullpen.

"The zipper on my jacket was stuck and Tony was helping me."

"Okay," McGee said, looking very skeptical.

"Tony, Ziva I want you two in interrogation," Gibbs said walking in from a coffee run.

"On it, Boss," Tony said taking the file that Gibbs was handing him and walking with Ziva down to interrogation.

"That was a very successful interrogation if I do say so myself."

"Well yes, Tony, he confessed," joked Ziva.

"I think I deserve a reward." He winked at Ziva before he received a head slap from Gibbs.

"These aren't the Grammy's, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Go home, get some sleep. See you on Monday."

"Oh, a Saturday night free, what to do, what to do?" Tony cheered walking down the hall to the bullpen with Ziva and McGee.

"How about drinks, my sweat," said Ziva.

"My treat, I'll call Abby," said McGee.

"Thanks for buying, McGee, we'll see you there," laughed Tony, patting him on the back before running to the elevator.

"That was cruel," said Ziva as they rode down.

"You know what else is cruel?"

"What?" She looked up at him, genuinely concerned.

"The fact that I had to wait all day to do this to you again." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. They didn't break apart again until they reached the ground floor.

"See you at the bar," Ziva smiled and walked to her car. Tony got in his own car and followed Ziva to the bar, which was packed at ten o'clock at night. McGee and Abby joined them a few minutes later, followed by Ducky, Jimmy and Brenna.

"So I have to ask, Abby," Tony said after a while. "What were you talking about with Ziva on the phone?"

"First I asked her what would be the girliest excuse you could come up with, and what she would say if EJ ever came back." She tapped the counter, signaling for her forth drink.

"Shhh, Abby, you weren't spouse to tell him that," Ziva giggled as she downed the rest of her own glass.

"Oh, my sexy hooker is jealous. Don't worry, I'm all yours now." He leaned over and kissed her, nearly making her fall out of her chair. When he let her go she started laughing again.

"Tony, there are people around, this is a secret." But she kissed him again as everyone else watched their co-workers in disbelief.

"When did this happen?" asked Abby, cutting the other two off. Ziva pulled away to look at her.

"When did what happen?"

"_This_," Abby waved her hands at Tony and Ziva.

"Oh, my zipper got stuck," Ziva giggled again.


End file.
